The Naked
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Gumball has find another prophetic painting! Once more he will be in the buff! Worse, several of his loved one's might die! Can he avert this travesty from occurring? ...of course not! This is Gumball were talking about!..still, it'll be entertaining to watch! Gumball X penny X Carrie, Darwin X Rachel


**The Naked**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Gumball groaned as he trudged off to bed, he was exhausted! But he finally made the high score! ...only took 48 hours and 3 heart burns!

Anais open her door and rubbed her eyes, "Gumball, are you only just now going to sleep?! it's almost 4 AM! How will you handle school!?" Gumball simply gave a non-committed grunt.

Anais sighed, "Well, would you at least get the mail while your up and about?"

Gumball sighed but did so...might as well...after 50 sugar clusterbombs he wasn't going back to bed anytime soon anyway...

He opens the door, reaches for the mail- Gumball goes very stiff.

Sitting by the mailbox is a parcel...a painting shaped parcel...that says; 'From Banana Barbara: 'Just a heads up.''

Gumball starts to sweat...he remembered the last time...he knew that looking at it 'might' cause the horrible event he was trying to avoid...but what if it was something REALLY bad happening to his family or loved one's? ...no, he couldn't take the chance! No matter the risk to himself, he had to keep his family and friends safe!

Gumball gulped as he slowly took off the wrapping, "On the plus side, after the debacle at the mall at least I know it won't be a repeat of me being-

His words die in his his throat as he beholds the new painting; he was once more in the buff...attacking a large tentacle monster? In...a jungle? How's he get in a...

Gumball shook his head as he looked for more clues...okay, apparently he was attacking the creature to save a weird- but cute- yellow, glowing girl with antlers...why did she looks so familiar? **(1)**

Again, Gumball shook his head. He'd worry about that later! He kept looking- CARRIE!

Carrie was on the ground...bleeding? How was that possible?! She's a GHOST! Ghosts don't bleed...do they? ...He'd have to ask Carrie later...

Okay...jungle, jungle, jungle, monkey, jungle...wait, Darwin!? He was on the ground unconscious, his shoes all grimey...and being watched over by a sobbing and naked Rachel Wilson?!"

Gumball took his eyes off Rachel's cute body, he needed to look for something that told him the...TIME! Yes, he had to squint, but he saw a calendar page floating in the breeze...it was today!

Gumballs mind raced...or tried to, gah! He was too sleepy!

He was fairly certain there was no jungle around...but better safe then sorry.

Maybe if he made it impossible for a specific detail in the picture to happen...it wouldn't be able to happen?

He looks for something in the painting he could immediately prevent...and got an idea...

 _"Sorry buddy, but think of it as me pre-saving your life."_ Thinks Gumball to himself as he sneaks upstairs..

...

Darwin smiled as he stretches out of his fishbowl, he couldn't wait to greet the day! He reaches for his toothbrush, and brushes. He reaches for his comb and brushes..he reaches for his shoes...but their not where he put them?

"Wha? Could'a sworn I put them- Oh, well! I'll just get another pair..."

He climbs out of his bowl and opens the closet...but all his shoes were gone!

Now Darwin was starting to panic...the bus would be here soon...and he was NAKED!

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **1: This is an AU that happens after an (altered) 'the oracle', but 'the Shell' never happened...yet.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
